This invention relates generally, to protective transport apparatus and more particularly, to an improved self-propelled armored vehicle providing enhanced protection, not only for various forms of securities but also, for the crew members operating the vehicle.
Armored vehicles for the transport of securities have for many years been constructed of a generally similar nature and the mechanics for handling of securities therewith have followed the same procedure. This has involved the provision of a truck body of suitable intrusion resistant material, having a forward crew cab and a rear securities compartment, each having separate access doors. Cargo, in the form of cartons and bags of currency, coin, food stamps and other securities, are trucked or carried by a crew member who loads and unloads same through a side or rear door of the cargo compartment. These securities are usually merely stacked upon the floor of the compartment in the most orderly fashion possible. At the start of a business day, a truck is loaded at the transport company vault, in a first in, last out manner, to facilitate the subsequent deliveries and preclude the need to shift or off-load and expose large containers of securities during the run, which would otherwise be required in order to access buried cargo scheduled for delivery at any one customer stop. Such off-loading and exposure is of course counter to desired security measures, not to mention the wasted time.
Policy of all security transport companies dictate that at no time will any of the cargo be out of the direct custody and control of at least one crew number. In view of the bulk stowage of valuables in the rear compartment of most armored vehicles, this means that at least one person will be riding within this compartment. This dictates that critical space must be reserved for appropriate seating of such persons, thereby reducing the available space for stowage of securities cargo. Additionally, such vehicles require the expense of heating, cooling and communications equipment for the cargo compartment.
The efficiency of a bulk cargo compartment leaves a lot to be desired. If the driver receives a call for an unscheduled pick-up, time and effort may be wasted as the crew is required to shift and relocate the new cargo so as to permit access to the scheduled deliveries already on board. This repetitive cargo shifting is all the more evident on cross-country runs wherein both deliveries and pick-ups are usually accomplished on the single run. The incidence of worker injuries in this environment is well recognized. The constant lifting of often heavy containers, frequently while one is stooped over within the cargo compartment, has led to numerous reports of disabling back injuries. Of even more concern, to working crew members, is the constant threat of injury from shifting cargo, such as during sudden starting, stopping and while the vehicle negotiates turns. The above comments point out the need for an improved armored vehicle such as advanced by the present invention and which will provide maximum safety to the crew members, allow ready access for loading and unloading of a large capacity of cargo and all while insuring the ultimate in security of the cargo, whether palletized, boxed or bagged.